In supermarkets and department stores there are many different types of shelf assemblies, which are filled with products offered for sale. Many of these products must for various reasons, such as open-dating or refrigerating reasons, be supplied in such a manner that the last supplied products are positioned in the rear part of the shelf. At the same time this satisfies the requirement that the product first supplied is also first sold. A large amount of the time of the shop staff is used to supply additional products. This means that there is a great interest in getting rid of conventional types of shelf assembly where the remaining products from previous supplies first must be removed from the shelf assemblies before supplying new products. One way of solving this problem is to design shelf assemblies which are adapted to be refilled from behind. This can be achieved by wheels being mounted on the shelf assemblies so that the shelf assembly is completely pulled out, or alternatively pivoted out, from its position to make the rear accessible for refilling. Since the shelf assemblies are in many cases quite heavy and difficult to steer, it may be necessary to take care of this by using supports and/or guide tracks which guide the movement, like in shelf assemblies in refrigerators according to European patent application 1683449 A1.
A certain drawback of this type of solution is that some shops are limited in respect of space in aisles. It causes inconvenience to customers and staff that the aisles are blocked by shelf assemblies when supplying additional products. The staff will then be inclined not to pull out the shelf assembly, and therefore the construction will not be used as intended.